


Rabbia

by Dhely



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Rage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: Erik pensa alla sua vita, e ai suoi figli...Per me la retcon NON ESISTE. In nessun modo e in nessuna maniera: Pietro, Wanda e Lorna sono i suoi figli.ERIK'S POVPrima persona.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rabbia

La rabbia non è solo un sentimento.

E’ qualcosa che posso toccare, sentire, percepire con ogni senso.

E’ una presenza costante che mi respira sul collo ogni secondo, ogni istante della mia vita.

A volte si quieta, addormentata come un’amante al mio fianco: in questi momenti mi sembra di riuscire a respirare, ma non mi lascia mai solo.

Mai.

A volte poi, ci sono altri sentimenti, altrettanto forti ma non tanto assoluti: dolore, mancanza, affetto. Ricordi soverchianti che paiono avere la forza di spezzarmi in due; eppure no, non ce la fanno mai a scalzare la rabbia.

La mia rabbia è cresciuta nutrita da sangue, dolore, violenza.

Il calcio di un fucile sui denti, il mondo che esplode dietro le palpebre chiuse.

Il sapore della vodka sulla lingua, il suo fuoco che brucia la gola, lo stomaco, e cancella misericordiosamente tutto dentro e fuori di me.

L’odore del fumo, l’aria densa di un odore dolciastro e di cenere, quando respirare sembrava quasi impossibile.

Le urla di mia madre trascinata via da mani guantate – guanti così scuri, e belli, nuovi: fatico a pensare che possano esistere guanti più belli di quelli, come se fosse un ricordo importante da tenere dentro di sé per decenni. 

Sono ricordi così netti e crudi, impossibili da cancellare, eppure quando li guardo mi sento come se fissassi una pietra: perfetta, netta, morta. Osservarli non mi suscita più nulla, tutti i sentimenti che erano lì dietri sono stati disintegrati e digeriti da anni dalla mia rabbia, e ora sono in circolo nelle sue vene.

Chissà se sono meccanismi normali? A volte vorrei chiederlo a Charles, avere la forza, e la pazienza di starlo a sentire parlare di queste cose, poi mi ricordo quanto mi irrita quando lui cerca di analizzarmi. 

La pazienza non è mai stata una delle mie qualità.  
Ed è quello che i figli necessitano: pazienza, tempo, amore. Non credo di avere nulla di tutto questo.

È per questo che siamo arrivati a questo punto?

Tutto questo astio, questo dolore? Questo odio?

Guardarli, e pensare a loro mi suscita molte cose, in verità, ma è difficile spogliare ciò che vedo da ciò che mi aspettavo – e mi aspetto da loro.

Lorna è istintivamente la più semplice: ha un potere affine al mio, pure se più limitato, percepisce le forze che tengono insieme il mondo, capisce il mio punto di vista. Non lo condivide, vero, ma la capisco; ci scontriamo ma possiamo parlare. Condividere. Abbiamo un legame, pallido, fragile, ma incancellabile.

Wanda è forte, sa essere spietata, sa andare oltre se stessa se è necessario. Non sa ancora dominare il suo potere, ma il calore che le brucia le vene lo comprendo: il sentirsi piccola, annientata dal mondo e da se stessa, la difficoltà nel gestire qualcosa che ci travalica anche se viene da dentro di noi; comprendo la sua fatica, vedo la sua rabbia e rivedo la mia. Vedo la sua sicurezza e riconosco la mia, la maestà, la luce. La forza. Vedo in lei il mio carattere, la granitica certezza che la rende ciò che è: vedo anche che spesso si mente, fingendo di essere ciò che non è, ma capisco il meccanismo che c’è dietro. Comprendo il suo desiderio di una quotidianità lontana dalla lotta e dalla guerra. Comprendo il bisogno di amore, di avere una famiglia, di essere considerata normale. 

Wanda è complessa, dura, spietata. Wanda è qualcuno di cui essere orgoglioso, e la sua scarsa considerazione nelle proprie abilità, unito al suo cervello reso così poco affilato dal controllo e dalla costanza sono piccoli fastidi che riesco a digerire.

Pietro, invece, è un altro discorso. Interamente. La sua somiglianza con me, che tutti vedono, per me è invisibile: ha i miei capelli i miei occhi ma i lineamenti? Sono di sua madre. Indubitabilmente.   
Guardarlo in viso è una pugnalata. Il suo carattere, poi, delicato, gentile, quella sua complessità profonda, nascosta da veli scintillanti e muri spessi di arroganza: intollerabile.

Mi chiedo quanto in fretta sarebbe stato polverizzato se avesse dovuto vivere la mia vita, e anche dopo tutti questi anni non riesco a smettere di metterlo alla prova, non riesco a smettere di disprezzarlo ad ogni passo che devia da quello che vedo come suo percorso. Sapere che lui non sarà mai me è un fastidio intollerabile.

Per Charles punire lui è un modo contorto di punire me: un me più giovane, meno esperto, meno duro e meno disperato. Mi ha chiesto perché mai volessi far rivivere a una mia proiezione lo stesso mio inferno, e io non ho mai saputo cosa rispondere.

Non so se Charles abbia ragione o meno, non sono io quello esperto in legami, ma sento forte e spinoso quello che mi lega a Pietro: è un nervo scoperto che mi fa saltare, ogni volta. La sua irritazione mi fa ridere e la sua rara solerzia mi infastidisce oltre ogni dire.

So chiaramente che non c’è nulla che lui possa fare per cancellare quel fastidio. La mia rabbia è follemente innamorata di lui, le basta vederlo per ringhiarmi dentro con quella voce bassa e roca che ho imparato a riconoscere da una vita: e Pietro la corteggia con una costanza e una grazia spaventosi. 

Non ho mai saputo quanto lui ne fosse consapevole e, in fondo, non me ne è mai importato molto.

Mi domando a volte cosa ne sarebbe stato di me se fossi stato più simile ai miei figli: se il mio potere fosse stato più limitato, se fossi stato meno orgoglioso, se il mio cuore fosse stato più fragile. Se avessi semplicemente deciso di vivere la poca felicità arrivatami in dote dal destino, se non avessi voluto strappare al mondo quello che mi spetta, quello che ho pagato con la moneta sonante del sangue e del dolore. 

Una famiglia, un focolare, figli, nipoti, un lavoro, una casa: la piatta normalità di chi non ha doti, o che le spreca nel vivere un sogno che ci hanno costretti a sognare. 

Magda sarebbe bastata?

È una domanda greve da farsi.

I miei figli mi bastano?

La risposta è stupidamente ovvia. 

Ho un unico rimpianto.

Forse un me migliore avrebbe potuto lasciare un’eredità di cui essere banalmente orgogliosi – qualcosa che non riesco neppure a immaginare, forse mi sarebbero bastati dei figli, dei nipoti, una famiglia, un nome immacolato di brav’uomo, il mio cervello dedicato a qualcosa di pacifico e limitato. Ma non c’è, ora, niente di pacifico o che si accontenta di poco, di una quiete pacata, in me.

Al di là delle battaglie vinte o perse, di ciò che ho conquistato , so per certo che la rabbia sarà l'unica eredità che lascerò dietro di me.

Mi viene da sorridere.

In fondo è l'unica cosa di cui sono ricco: un fuoco così grande da poter inghiottire il mondo.


End file.
